Simplify the following expression: ${-(n-3)-(-1-2n)}$
Answer: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{n-3}{)} - (-1-2n) $ $ {-n+3} - (-1-2n) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -n+3 {-1(}\gray{-1-2n}{)} $ $ -n+3 + {1+2n} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-n + 2n} + {3 + 1}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {n} + {3 + 1}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {n} + {4}$ The simplified expression is $n+4$